Fell!Dtale!Papyrus
Papyrus is the brother to Sans and is the Captain Of The Royal Guard. Story Papyrus took his DT after Sans took his. When Papyrus injected it, he Felt truly amazing. It wasn't that good to the other monsters, but Papyrus had believed he was Determined before, but now finally having REAL DT, it was amazing for him. It wasn't just that either, it was also the fact that he felt his Powers get stronger. This feeling he felt was indescribable. You'd need to be him to know what it means. After the DT had been distributed, Asgore stormed the Underground, Killing Frisk and Alphys on the way. When Undyne Pushed Sans down, Papyrus jumped in to help his brother, but he was pushed away. One of the Dogs jumped on and scratched Papyrus' Face, giving him a crack from the top of his Skull and almost reaching his left eye. Almost like Horror!Sans' skull, but it isn't a giant hole, just a small crevice. Papyrus fought back at the dog, but was quickly restrained. The dogs were about to beat him to death, but Asgore told the Dogs to release him. Sans was Unconscious at this point, so he didn't see or hear what happened. Asgore smiled at Papyrus and Said, "You Got Some Fight In You... Could It Be The DT You Had... Or Your Love For Your Brother... Or Maybe You Just Want To Show Dominance Among Your Guard Members...?" "I ONLY WANT TO HELP MY BROTHER. BUT THESE DOGS ARE STUPID. THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING. AND I HATE TO SAY THIS, BUT UNDYNE DIDN'T TEACH THEM WELL. IF I WERE IN CHARGE, THEY'D BE THE BEST GUARD YOU'VE SEEN!" Papyrus told Asgore. "Intriguing... Undyne?" "Yes, Asgore?" "You Are Now Second In Command." "Second? Second to WHO!?" "Papyrus. You Follow His Orders Now. I Suggest You Stop Teaching Him Cooking And Begin Fighting. If He's Going To Lead My Rampage, He's Going To Have To Learn How To Fight." And thus, Papyrus was promoted to Captain. They Finished the Siege and imprisoned Toriel. They Remade Papyrus' Battle Body and gave him the Title of "The Maleficent One". Papyrus told Asgore he hated it... actually he said some explicit words in there too, but Asgore said he doesn't have to use that Name. It could be whatever Papyrus wanted, but He was given the Name because it fitted his new Personality. Papyrus took care of Sans while he was Unconscious, and then gave him his new clothes when he woke. Then He Patrols the Underground Daily, keeping Track of The Mean Ones and capturing those that refuse to be Mean. Profile Appearance Papyrus wears a suit of Armor, somewhat resembling the shape of Fell's Battle Body. This One is Red and with a Blue Trim. His Boots are Crimson and his Lower Body Piece is Also Crimson with Blue Trim. His Scarf is now Purple, like Sans' Fluff on his Jacket. Papyrus has a Helmet that is Crimson, but he prefers to show his Scar off as a reminder that he's suffered a lot to get to where he is now. His arms and Legs that are normally uncovered in his original Battle Body, are now covered in Black sleeves and 'tights'. He has 2 Spikes curved to the Side on his Shoulders, which are Pointed away from his face. Personality Papyrus Swears a lot. Not as Much as Sans does though. He is always Mean to regular Monsters and he Doesn't like Sans and Chara's Relationship. He also Hates Sans, but he prefers to not speak to Chara, despite being told to protect her as an order from Asgore. Papyrus doesn't like killing, choosing to Capture before calling the King to Execute them. He doesn't like seeing people die, but he loves seeing Pain. He doesn't Show it though. But he will Grin if the Battle is Really Fun, as in if it was a battle that is taking so long and both are putting all their effort in, but no one wins. Powers He has his usual Powers, with the addition of Telekinesis and Gaster Blasters. His Blasters are Red, Like Sans' and he can use telekinesis on Red and Blue SOULs, same as Sans can. He Also has Red Bones that do double damage. He can still use Blue bones for Patience, but he prefers attacking directly rather than making someone stay still. Relationships Sans His Brother. Papyrus hates Sans, but respects him after Sans backtalked after being told to wear the Badge. He hates seeing Sans being bullied, so Papyrus may jump in, Saying "ONLY I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS, AM ALLOWED TO BULLY MY BROTHER". Papyrus bullies Sans in public to prove this point. Sans will often get angry for no reason because he's grown used to being mean and can't help but slip into that part of him when talking to Papyrus. Papyrus does know why, and Forgives Sans. He Knows Sans Can't hurt him that badly, unless he attacks back, so Papyrus just blocks and then walks away. Chara Papyrus doesn't like talking to Chara. He hates the Relation between her and Sans. Asgore Papyrus likes the king, but hates how Mean and Insane he can be. He hates Asgore because Asgore kills. But Papyrus will like the King because the King promoted Papyrus and was kind to Papyrus at times. Frisk Papyrus liked the Human, so when they died, he couldn't help but feel sorry. He won't cry over them though. He only lies in bed, thinking about them and sighing. Napstablook No Relation. Toriel Papyrus only Captured Toriel. He knows nothing about her. Grillby Papyrus didn't necessarily hate Grillby, but Sans was too attached to the Restaurant. When it burned down, Papyrus Felt only Relief. Undyne Papyrus doesn't hate Undyne, but he knows he's better than her. He Trains with her so that one day Asgore will have to take over the Training because he needs to learn from the Best of The Best, but must first learn from Undyne so he's Prepared for Asgore. Monster Kid They saw each other around while Monster Kid was still alive, but they didn't talk much. Mad Dummy No Relation. Alphys Papyrus only knows of Alphys through Undyne and Mettaton. Since the True Pacifist route hasn't occured in the timeline yet (It never will either), He didn't run with Alphys because Undyne told her to. So, he hasn't met Alphys Personally. He only saw her in MTT's Show before the DT and then at the DT stand Giving out the Syringes. Mettaton He watched MTT's Show, but he has never Met MTT, unlike in Determinatale. The SOULs He never met them. AU Relationships Fell!Dtale!Papyrus only meets his friends from Determinatale in the Ask Dtale!Sans Series and Ask Fell!Dtale!Sans Series. No one else. Copyright Everything about Fell!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Fell!Verse AU's go to the Creator of UF, who is Anonymous. I made my Fell!Dtale because so many others had Fell!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Fell!Verse because so many others have made Fell!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.